Life goes on
by Katyla
Summary: Ok, Harry and Voldie are both dead, but Hogwarts lives on. Come and meet the new generation! Rating for later chapters. Please RR. Better summary inside


**Disclaimer:**             I do not own Harry Potter, nor any characters and/or places recognisable in this story. HP, all characters and places belong to the esteemed J.K Rowling, I am merely amusing myself with them. Nor do I gain any sort of payment for the writing of this story. (Unless any of you wonderful people would be so kind as to donate some money to my "Buy-a-Superstar-Horse Fund." Take that any way you want.)

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be studying, riding someone's horse or doing homework. But guess what? Despite the large amount of pressing work I have to fit into my already overflowing schedule, I'm writing another HP story. Smart of me, isn't it?

**Well ok, here's the rundown on this one. Harry killed Voldemort four years after the Dream Team left school, but he was killed in the process. Not the end of the Potter line, however, for it turned out that his wife, Hermione Granger, was carrying his child – a girl named Alexandra. Our favourite wiz-brain died two years later, leaving her Muggle parents to care for the young girl. So, Alex finally does go to Hogwarts, and she meets up with a host of our favourite characters' offspring. **

Pretty plot-less so far, but its late, and I'm tired of studying! Read, review and enjoy! Oh, and if any of you wonderful people could suggest a plot for this little fic, I'll be VERY grateful! 

Looking back, Alexandra couldn't believe that she had never wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd thought that she would be happy in the Muggle world, living like a Muggle, with Muggle friends in their Muggle houses and her Muggle grandparents with their Muggle cats and their telephones.

Now that she thought about it, the wizarding world was just so much better. True, it was far from easy most of the time – especially if your father was a hero beyond most others. Having to walk in the footsteps of her parents was never easy. Alex did not possess the will to do as well at school as her mother, Hermione Granger, had done; nor did she show the valour her father, Harry Potter had done.

In fact, her life was as ordinary as a Muggle-raised witch's life could be. She was well liked by most of her peers, and respected by those that never bothered to get to know her well enough. Oh, sure. She had more than her share of enemies. I mean, who wouldn't hate the Slyhterins when you are in Gryffindor?

Yep, apart from her famous parents, Alex was your everyday witch – well, except maybe for the fact that she had a weird fascination with shiny rocks. Not Muggles, not Magic Creatures, not Quidditch, but shiny, precious rocks.

Not that many people gave a damn about that; Alex had many other little fascinating things about her, like the fact that she went out of her way to make a certain guy's life as horrible as possible. Most of the time, however, he succeeded in making her oh so very mad. Which didn't really help her a lot.

Apart from the annoying, white-haired Slytherin, life at Hogwarts was good, and Alex intended for it to stay that way.

It was a clear, crisp, cool morning. The type of morning that Alex always thought fell right out of a story. Those brilliant, larger-than-life mornings when it seemed that all was good and right in the world, and it appeared that some hero would drop right out of the sky into a waiting girl's lap.

Well, everything wasn't right in the world, and a hero would most certainly not fall right into a waiting girl's lap. Mainly because all waiting girls were currently busy writing exams of some sort. Yes, nasty, exhausting exams.

But hey, at least it would be holidays soon.

Fifth year Alexandra Potter was taking her Divination exam. She found herself sitting in the stifling, incense-filled room fighting off sleep and try to perform the menial tasks her irritating teacher set her. Not that she was half-way bad at Divination, for she had an active imagination, and since she had found that "Divination" and "Imagination" rhymed, she had been acing her tests and assignments.

Of course, there was a lot less doom and gloom to be prophesised these days; there were no longer an evil wizards running amok, and a reasonable treaty had been signed with the giants, while the Dementors had been sent back to whichever hellishly cold pit they came from. Nope, nothing but a couple of broken nails and a few split ends in her future. How lucky could a girl get?

Alex found her mind straying, walking the familiar paths that it so often did when she was bored. She itched to be outside with her friends, playing Quidditch or simply sprawling out under a tree watching their fellow Gryffindors capering around like mad rabbits. No, that wasn't right. The only mad rabbit in Hogwarts was Malfoy.

Oooh, how she hated him. 

In general, Alex had very little against anyone. She even got along with some of the Slytherins. But Malfoy and his gang were just a burr under her saddle, and that boy could get to her.

She found herself laughing before she could slam her lips shut. 

Her teacher, Professor Sappot, gave her a baleful glare. "Might I ask what is so funny?"

Alex vainly tried to stop her laughter, but failing, managed to choke out a few words. "I am sorry, Professor, it is only that if I do not laugh, I might cry from the visions of my own impending doom."

That got the stupid git happy. She dismissed Alex with a smile on her face, and jotted down what appeared to be quite a high score on her sheet.

Alex was greatly relieved to descend down the step ladder and join her friends at the bottom. Only as she climbed down did she allow herself to think about the last prank she and Becca had played on Malfoy. He had actually looked quite good with hair in the colours of the Gryffindor house, but the matching nails took the cake.

He was furious, especially when he found that it wasn't very easy to remove, and that only made it even funnier to the watching Gryffindors. Hilarious, in fact. He had stalked past the howling Gryffindor table with his usual sneer even wider, and it was quite amusing to see his stride quicken ever-so-slightly as some of the Gryffindor seventh years started to call out some very rude things.

All in all, it had been a glorious prank; one Alex fully knew she would get a strong retaliation for.

Her best friend, Rebecca Weasley waited for her as she climbed down.

"What did the barny old cow give you?" Sporting the characteristic mane of red hair, Becca was something to behold. It was often said that she was the prettiest girl in the school, and it was clear that everything with male hormones thought so. Everything about her looks was pretty much perfect. From the clear blue eyes to the strawberries-and-cream complexion that gave her her doll-like features, Becca just somehow managed to be drop dead gorgeous.

Yet, it was a wonder that the girl didn't end up in Hufflepuff. In fact, she took a lot after her mother, Hannah Abbot. Quite frankly said, the girl was a bit of a clutz. Very friendly, yes, very popular, definitely, but not exactly the fastest broom in the broom shed. She did well at school, although not overtly so, but was nevertheless a blast to be around. The fact that she kept tripping over chairs and books and corners of carpets only added to everything that was likeable in her.

"I think roundabout an 'outstanding'." Alex grinned. "I told her that you are going to get a very bad bout of poisoning from the treacle pudding; Beth Longbottom is going to drown in the Lake; and Lucius Malfoy Junior is going to hex some first year Gryffindor to death."

Becca burst out laughing. "You told her that?"

"Oh yeah." Alex shook her head in a mock arrogant manner so that her curtain of slightly frizzy hair flipped over her shoulder. "She loved it."

"I bet she did." Becca smiled as the two girls started walking down to the Great Hall. (Becca nearly falling herself to death when she tripped on the edge of her robe while climbing down the stairs.)

They were just climbing down a set of stairs when a small human form ran straight into Alex, nearly knocking her off of her feet. If Alex hadn't spent so much time on the Quidditch pitch trying to whack people off of their brooms with Bludgers, she probably wouldn't have been able to stay standing.

"Oooh! I'm so sorry Alex!" Piped the squeaky voice of Harry Creevey. Alex nearly jumped a foot into the air when she caught a look at the first year's face. It was covered in green and purple scales, with odd, antenna-like neon blue spikes growing out from his forehead.

Becca let out a yell. (Did we forget to mention that the girl had no tact?) "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Malfoy." Was the only word the scared, blond-haired boy could utter before he turned tail and ran. How he ever got into Gryffindor remained a mystery. A sad mystery.

Alex and Becca shot each other meaningful glances and pulled out their wands at the same time. Malfoy would not have let an easy sport like the Creevey boy get away that easily. Alex would never forget the first time she met the eldest Creevey.

(Flashback for those of you who didn't catch the hint.)

They still had plenty of time to get unto the Hogwarts Express, so Alex and Becca were lounging around on the platform, calling to friends and exchanging insults with enemies.

"Oh look." Came the familiar drawling voice from behind them. "It's you again."

Alex turned around to face her arch nemesis. As usual, Lucius Draco Malfoy Jnr was surrounded by a group of simpering girls from both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Houses. Not that Alex could blame them. Despite his horrible personality, Malfoy sure as hell had gotten more than his fair share of good looks.

High cheekbones and slightly tilted grey eyes combined with the sensual mouth and platinum hair to form striking features that were as handsome as they were unusual. Add a killer body, and you had a boy that was most girls' dream – and he knew it.

"Why didn't you die over the holidays, Potter?" His handsome face was pulled into a sneer. "Wouldn't it have been nice to see your parents on the other side?"

It was an old taunt, but one he never seemed to get tired off.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I forgot that when my father killed Voldemort he put your father out of work." Her own smile was slightly condescending. "Are you sorry that you can't be a Death Eater as well?"

Malfoy flushed scarlet. "One day that big mouth of yours is going to get you killed, Potter." He shot her a practiced sneer before turning on his heel and stalking off.

"Bring it on, brat boy!" She called to his retreating back, making most of those within earshot snicker. Beside her, Becca broke into fits of laughter.

"Isn't there just nothing as glorious as seeing Malfoy all worked up early in the morning?" Becca shook her head and vainly tried to stifle her laughter.

Alex was about to say something when a squeaky voice spoke up next to her. She looked to her left to see a blond-haired, slightly mousy-looking boy standing at her elbow. Clearly the child was a first year.

"Are you Harry Potter's daughter?" He asked and gazed up at her with big, admiring eyes.

Alex firmly stamped on her urge to roll her eyes and sigh. "Yes I am. I'm Alexandra Potter, in fact."

The boy let out a cry of delight. "That is so great! I'm named after your father!" He seemed highly proud – and not to metion pleased – at the fact.

Just what Alex wanted, another Potter fan.

"I'm Harry Creevey!" The boy exclaimed, looking like he was about to burst out of his skin with excitement.

"Good for you." Becca muttered only loud enough for Alex to hear. She knew hoe much Alex hated it when people brought up her parents in such a manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." Alex nearly choked on the name. She glanced around and spotted a group of her and Becca's close friends starting to board the train. "But if you will excuse us, we have to go meet our friends." She grabbed Becca's arm and together they fled, pretending not to hear Harry Creevey calling after them that he would see them around school.

(End of flashback)

And now, Alex was ready face Malfoy, for the Creevey kid's sake. That was not good.


End file.
